questtilltheendfandomcom-20200214-history
Hwarang Moo-Duk
Hwang Seong Kim is a Korean martial artist who appears in the Quest till the end series. He is voiced by Jim Singer. Personality Hwang is a cocky & arrogant martial artist who doesn't even practice without reason, because, he thinks he's strong enough without it. He is also a bit hostile, & when he gets hostile, seeming to have anger management problem. He even thinks, & even brags that he is the best, just because he knows Tae Kwon Do. While others protest that he is not the only martial artist in the world, he just says, "Shut up! What do you know about Martial Arts? I am the best out of all of them, & if you have some kind of problem, keep it to yourself, because I am better than you. Now beat it, or get beaten!" In defeat, he jumps up & down, failing his arms & legs, & crying hysterically, like a child in temper, to get people feel sorry for him, but they are not fooled, so no one comes over. Appearance Hwang Seong Kim is a skinny, muscular man, with greasy auburn hair, neck-length with his bangs parted, & a ponytail in the middle of the back, pale skin with turquoise eyes. His outfit consists of a blue headband with a white stripe in the middle, a white dobok with blue lining & blue stripes down the sides of his arms & legs, & tae kwon do gloves that are white on the top, & blue on the bottom. On his feet, he wears a pair of white footwraps with blue trimming. He also wears a black obi, & a dogtag with skull & crossbones, which suggests his egoistically nasty personality. Unarmed fighting style Taekwondo (태권도, taɪ.kwɒn.doʊ) is a Korean martial art and the national sport of South Korea. The name may be loosely translated as "the way of the hand and the foot." It combines combat techniques, self-defense, sport, exercise, and in some cases meditation and philosophy. In 1989, Taekwondo was the world's most popular martial art in terms of number of practitioners. Gyeorugi, a type of sparring, has been an Olympic event since 2000. Taekwondo training generally includes a system of blocks, kicks, punches, and open-handed strikes and may also include various take-downs or sweeps, throws, and joint locks. Some taekwondo instructors also incorporate the use of pressure points, known as jiapsul, as well as grabbing self-defense techniques borrowed from other martial arts, such as hapkido and judo. Physically, taekwondo develops strength, speed, balance, flexibility, and stamina. An example of the union of mental and physical discipline is the breaking of wooden boards, bricks, or tiles, which requires both physical mastery of the technique and the concentration to focus one's power. Taekwondo is known for its emphasis on kicking techniques, which distinguishes it from martial arts such as karate. The rationale is that the leg is the longest and strongest weapon a martial artist has; kicks thus have the greatest potential to execute powerful strikes without successful retaliation. Armed Fighting Style "Shippalgi" Practiced by the Korean military for hundreds of years, this martial art is split into three categories – thrust, strike, and slice. Unlike many of its Korean counterparts, however, its focus is much more on practical fighting techniques than artsy philosophies {| class="toc" id="toc" | Gallery Hwang Seong-Kim.png|Hwang Seong Kim's prootype appearance. Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Korean